Hidden Love
by Bkschim
Summary: One-shot. Based on an Hermionie/Ron relationship. I'm no good at summaries so please just read and rate and no flames please.


**Disclaimer: I may know about everything there is to know about Harry Potter, but that still doesn't make me JK Rowling.**

Ron and Harry were headed to the great hall for dinner on late fall evening. They had plans to meet with their friends afterwards to plan for their trip to Hogsmeade the next day.

Aftter dinner Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny made their way down to the entrance hall to meet their friends. The twins, Molly, and Holly, Felicity, Eddie, and Riley.

"So, what's the game plan for tomorrow?" asked Molly.

"Haha, I don't know about you guys, but I can't go. I got another detention with Snape." moaned Riley.

"What did you do this time?!" Felicity asked, "Hex another Slytherin?"

"Nah...Ravenclaw...WHAT?? She deserved it!! She kept giving me dirty looks all throughout Potions!" declaired Riley.

"Riley, you never change do you? Why can't you be even a little more like Eddie? HE always behaves and gets his work in on time!" nagged Holly.

"Geez!! You sound like my mother!" Riley exclaimed.

Eddie finally spoke up, "Sorry guys, I can't go i have studying to do."

"Yeah, so do I" Hermione agreed.

"I can't go either, well atleat not with you guys, I'm hangin' with Ginny" Harry said.

"Ok for everyone still going in the group how does it sound if we head for Zonko's first then Honeydukes?"Ron suggested.

There was a murmmer of agreement. That was settled. Everyone headded off for bed.

After breakfast they set off for Hogsmead.Ron noticed thet Felicity would not take her eyes off of him.

I don't love her though, I love Hermione Ron tought to himself.

Felicity knew how much Hermione liked Ron. She knew this was ruining her chances with Ron. She knew he had to sabbatoge it somehow.

It was Christmas Eve and after months of plotting she came up with a plan. Everything was set.

The mistletoe was hung in the middle of the room. Hermione was onthe couch reading. The last peice was on his way, Ron.

A few minuites later Ron stepped through the portrait hole completely unaware of what was about to happen. He stopped in the middle of the common room.

PERFECT!! Exactly where he needs to be!thought Felicity

Felicity walked up to Ron, got on her tip toes and kissed him.

Hermione, who had been watching from the corner of her eye couldn't believe it! She dropped her book with a loud THUD and shot up the stairs to the girls dormitory crying her eyes out. She flung herself onto her bed and burried her head in her pillow.

HOW COULD I BE SO NIAIVE TO BELIEVE THAT HE COULD LOVE ME?! she thought to herself.

Everything had happened so fast Ron had no idea what had even went on. He just knew that Hermione was upset.

"What's wrong with Hermione? Will you go talk to her?" Ron asked Felicity.

"Sure," replied Felicity.

"Hey Hermione, Ron sent me up to tell you that he will never love you the way he loves me and that he never wants to see you or speak to you again." Felicity told her.

Hermione dug her head deeper into her pillow which was soaked from her tears.

On Christmas Day she decided that she needed to know why Ron hates her. Only problem was that he didn't want to see her. One thing came to her mine...Harry.

"Please!!" Hermione begged, "Please ask him why he hates me!"

"Alright, fine." Harry sighed. he knew he couldn't get out of this.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione squealed.

"Hey mate! Why do you hate Hermione so much?" Harry questioned.

"I never told anyone I did." Ron answered.

"Not from what I heard. Hermione told me that last night Felicity told her 'you will never love her(Hermione) the way you love her(Felicity) and that you never want to see her or speak to her again' " Harry Explained, "Mate, I think you better go talk to Hermione and make sure she is okay, she is in the library."

Ron rushed to the library and easily spotted Hermione sitting all alone at a table crying.

"Hey Hermione, I really need to talk to you." Ron said.

Inbetween her sobs she managed to say, "Okay..sob..I'm..sob..Listen..sob..ing"

"Nothing that Felicity told you is true I couldn't live without seeing you and talking to you everyday. Also...I...err...uhhh...kinda...sorta..."

"I LOVE YOU!" Ron blurted out.

Tears were now flooding down Hermione's face. This time though, they were not tears of sorrow and pain, but joy and happiness."

She managed to choke out, "I...I...I...love ...you...too."

She could not think of a single word to say. There wasn't anything that could be said. Their feeling were finally known. They finally let their true feelings shine. For these two, everything was perfect.

Fifteen years later Ron and Hermione are laeding a wonderful life together with their three gourgeous childern, Michael, Zac, and Samantha.

"Mommy when can i go to Hogwarts?" asked Samantha.

"It will just be a few more years honey." Hermione told her.

"But I wanna go now! I wanna go now with Michael and Zac!" She whined.

"Only two more years hun, then I promise you can go." Hermione reassured her.

They were watching while Ron saw Michael and Zac to the train.

"It'll be here before you know it. You'll see..."

Her thoughts trailed off into thoughts about her years at hogwarts...

"You'll see..."


End file.
